


The River

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ?? Can it be called angst???, Angst, Chloe's like a yandere but for friends instead of a lover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Chloe can be really defensive over who she perceives as her friends... Although maybe a little too much.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The River

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh assume there's no way to climb out of the seine thanks

Chloe didn’t have a lot of friends. She could only name two and even then Adrien didn’t seem to want to be around her most of the time. So it was a shock to see Alix trying to hang out with her.

“I can see you’re trying to be a better person. But you’re gonna need to hang out with some new people to accomplish that.” She had said at the beginning of their friendship.

Someone  _ willingly _ wanting to hang out with her was such a rare occurrence. Chloe didn’t want it to vanish.

And if she had to do some sketchy things to keep it that way, well, she’d do it.

\---

Chloe and Alix walked down the walkway next to the Seine. Alix looked up at someone sitting on the edge, “Oh hey it’s Nathaniel.” The artist typed something on his phone before setting it down next to him and sketching in his notebook.

The blonde huffed, “And?”

Alix nudged Chloe’s shoulder, “Don’t be rude.”

Chloe rolled her eyes before leaning towards Alix and whispering, “Can I try to prank him?”

Alix snickered, “Go for it.”

The girl strutted over to Nathaniel, taking over her jacket in the process. With a flick of her wrist, she threw the jacket around Nathaniel’s head, tying it in the back. Nathaniel made a startled noise before realizing what was going on.

“Haha, very funny,” He commented, voice muffled, raising his hands to his face to remove the makeshift face mask. He didn’t get to say much more before Chloe raised her foot, slamming it into his back, sending him flailing into the river.

Alix screamed in horror, running up to the edge, “Chloe, what the fuck?!”

Chloe scoffed, “It’s just a prank Alix. Don’t you and Kim do that all the time?”

“ _ We  _ don’t shove people into rivers that don’t have an exit out!” Alix yelled back. She glanced back into the river, eyes landing on some splashing in the water. From what she could see, Nathaniel was trying to remove the jacket from his face, but panic was rendering all attempts useless.

Alix looked around for anyone who could help, but could only see herself and Chloe, who looked smug about the whole thing. The girl smiled at Alix, “Anyways, let’s go.”

“What do you mean go?!” Alix screeched, looking between the girl standing in front of her and the boy struggling in the river. The skater pulled her phone out of her pocket, throwing it at Chloe, “Call the authorities.”

“Why?” 

Chloe got no response as Alix jumped down into the river with a splash.

She rose immediately, looking around. “Nath?!” No sign of red anywhere. Did he sink?

Shit.

Alix took a deep breath, taking a dive under the surface of the water, opening her eyes despite the burning. For once, she was glad for the neon coloring of Chloe’s jacket. She swam downwards towards the yellow fabric, taking it off the boy’s face. Alix quickly grabbed him, bringing both of them back to the surface. She glanced around for a sign of Chloe. No dice.

Alix looked towards the immobile boy, “Nath?”

No response.

“Fuck,” She muttered. 

\---

Chat Noir was out on a patrol when he heard screaming come from the river. He quickly headed over, only seeing Chloe. He dropped down, “What happened?”

“One of my friends is in there,” Chloe pointed farther down the river. “Can you get her? Pink hair.”

Alix?

“Got it!” Chat said, jumping over the river, extending his baton to stand over the water. Soon he saw the girl breach the water’s surface, clinging onto a boy.

Wait, Nathaniel?

He whistled, catching Alix’s attention, “Can you swim over here?” She nodded, paddling her way over with Nathaniel slumped over on her shoulder. Once close enough, he grabbed onto her wrist, “I’m going to lift us up into the air, do you have a firm grip on him?”

She nodded, looking fairly grim for the girl he knew. He extended the baton, quickly getting all three of them on the walkway.

Alix placed Nathaniel on the ground, leaning her head over his face to listen for breathing.

“Are you two okay?” Chat looked over. He was met with the sight of Alix giving Nathaniel CPR. He turned away again to give some form of privacy. Chat only turned back once he heard hacking and water hitting the ground, plus Alix’s relieved sigh. He repeated his question.

“I, uh, think so.” Alix murmured, turning to Nathaniel, “What about you?” 

The artist curled up to her side, “I want to go home.”

“Okay,” She muttered, standing up, helping Nathaniel up as well. Alix looked at Chat Noir, “Thanks.”

“No problem!” Chat exclaimed, “Do you two need help getting to your separate homes?”

Alix shook her head, getting Nathaniel’s stuff off the ground, “We’re good. I mean, we’ll probably have a sleepover after everything that just happened.”

Chat nodded, “Alright. Goodbye.” With that, he leaped away. He wondered where Chloe went.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Alix groaned.

“What’s up?” Nathaniel asked, still leaning slightly on her.

“Chloe has my phone.”

\---

Chloe tapped her fingers on her desk, messing with Alix’s phone. She was waiting for Alix to enter so she could hand back the phone.

Alix walked in very pissed.

Wonder why.

“Fuck you,” Alix hissed, snatching her phone back, storming to the back of the classroom. Chloe blinked, confused.

She didn’t _ think _ she did anything wrong! ~~And even if she did, her dad would be able to make it vanish.~~

Alix walked up to Lila and Nathaniel in the back. “Lila, can I switch seats with you for today?”

“Oh, sure!” She said, sweetly, standing up and gliding her way to Alix’s normal seat.

Alix settled herself next to Nathaniel. The boy took the chance to scoot over and rest his head on her shoulder. It’s not like anyone would notice since Ivan was in front of them.

“Fucking bitch.” Alix muttered, glaring at the back of Chloe’s head. Nathaniel hummed in agreement.

Now that Alix had her phone back, she could enact her plan.

And, well, if there was one person in their class that had good connections to people…

Alix sent her text.

_ Hey, Marinette. Know any lawyers? _

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ The beginning of writing this: :D I love this idea  
> Me @ the end: I want to burn this but I've already written so much for it


End file.
